Golden Midnight
by LovesTrees
Summary: Full summary inside. Following up Breaking Dawn. Rated T for now. :D


_**GOLDEN MIDNIGHT  
**_

_The next installment of Stephanie Meyer's epic series Twilight._

* * *

_  
NOTHING GOLD CAN STAY_

_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay. _

Robert Frost

* * *

**PREFACE**

**Bella**

_It seemed like we would face almost every life threatening altercation in this horrible clearing._

I looked at my loved ones, for fear this may be the last time I'd see them. A moment later the unsettling sound of ripping metal silenced the screams. I shot a quick glance toward Alice, who was now in a crouch stance, ready to attack. This must have been something we could have never imagined, terror, shock, and panic decorated her usual cheerful face; it was unsettling.

Just then a shadowy figure stepped into the clearing, the sound of tearing ceased as she lowered her arms and dropped what she was holding. Who ever she was she way apparently taken aback by our presence in the clearing. Her features may have been beautiful at some point but now her skin and eyes was sunken in the way a drug addicts would look, the vivid dark circles under her black, empty eyes made her appear as if she hadn't slept her entire life. The sickly looking woman held her mouth open ominously. In my opinion she looked dead. I could tell she wasn't a vampire, not only from her appearance but her heart beat unevenly and ferociously. She also wasn't human. The smell that was emanating from her was rather unappetizing.

She must have been the reason for their visit. I was almost relieved that my family would remain safe, that was, until I saw the aimlessly groping _thing_ at her feet. Edward pulled me closer, protecting me, glaring at the abomination as were the rest of us. The pale muscular arm writhed and twitched as it attempted to make its way back into the forest behind it. The feeble-looking woman lifted her foot from the ground and stomped onto it with such a force it shook the earth me stood on, she was certainly not weak as I had presumed. The arm jolted fiercely under her force and went still. I squeezed Edwards hand. She raised her head, staring at my husband and I. A hellish grin painted her unnaturally wide mouth as she bent over slightly. Her chapped thin lips curled to form a grimace type smile that revealed yellow teeth that had were sharpened to points. And I thought vampires were supposed to have sharp fangs, I thought to myself.

What was she?

**Renesmee **

_I can't explain it._

This strange feeling, foreign to my unique body, that was taking me over like some alien force. I couldn't say for sure what it all meant but I knew it was magical, like us. I felt faint. My world was spinning out of control in front of me, the intense dizziness pulsed through me like an electric current, if it weren't for him holding onto me I most likely would have collapse from the sudden intensity of our situation. I knew it was only natural to feel this way, that was basic knowledge, so I felt no need to be concerned. After the dizzy spell subsided I wasn't certain if I were going to explode from this sudden unerring sensation of happiness and love that was filling me from head to toe from this realization, I could sense he felt the same way as I did as he gazed into my eyes with a passion that I had never before witnessed. It would be only comparable to the sun shining during the midnight hour. I knew he loved me as much as humanly, well in our case not-so-humanly, possible but he felt the need to say it again and again. He held me there in silence; my heart felt like it was made of pure gold beating almost in sync with his. I felt so… human.

Unfortunately our attempts to hide our secret had been in vain, they would know. How could they not? There would be absolutely no way we could shelter this from our thoughts. I'm surprised we made it this far without my father probing our minds and figuring out what we've been up to. Jacob and I were surely in for trouble. I was sure I would walk away from the altercation; the odds didn't look so great for him. Seeing as my mother nearly crippled him for even thinking the notion, there would be no way he'd get out of this one.

* * *

**Summary**

_It's been five and a half years since the almost epic battle with the Volturi, who have jurisdiction over all vampires. Renesmee now has the appearance and mind of a sixteen year old. Her body has not fully developed yet and is still rapidly changing, her parents, Edward and Bella, have forbidden a physical love between her and Jacob until she is of age. Like her mother, when she makes up her mind she is unable to be thwarted from her desires. Jacob, bending to "Nessie's" every whim agrees to meet with her at midnight, when her parents believe her to be asleep, and procure romantic evenings together. But how long can they keep the secret from reaching the rest of the family? Especially Bella and Edward._

_Alice sees a rapidly approaching visit from Demetri, the Volturi's prized tracker, but the reason for his sudden appearance is clouded to her vision meaning only that it would pertain to her almost adult niece, who was proclaimed innocent, or Marcus' fear of werewolves, in reality their allies aren't werewolves but shifters shape-shifters... so what could be the hidden motive of The Volturi's involvement in the small town Forks?_

* * *

**_Next chapter to come..._**

**1. First**

******R****enesmee **

_This wasn't my first wedding, there had been Sam and Emily's not long after the visit from the Volturi but I had been young to love then, I was old enough now to fully realize the feeling of loving someone and the person I loved more than anyone sat right next to me as we watched our friends Jared and Kim say their vows, anxious to be doing the same._


End file.
